Food
Food can be obtained by foraging, killing, farming and cooking. It fills your stomach and has also a healing function. Almost all food can also be cooked on fire to extend those effects. Notably, Meat can be used as bait, construction material for Meat Effigy, and bribes for Pigs. There are three types of farming plots, some needing research. By planting seeds on farm plots, they will produce a random farming vegetable/fruit. Crops only grow during the day. Manure is needed to re-fertilize plots and can be also used to speed up crop growth by 2min 30s. Here are the approximate chances for each crop to grow: Farm Plot "Grows seeds." : Construction: 6 Grass, 8 Manure : Research Needed: no : Crop Growth Time: ??? Speedy Farm Plot "Grows seeds a bit faster." : Construction: 8 Grass, 10 Manure, 4 Logs : Research Needed: 200 : Crop Growth Time: 7min 24s Turbo Farm Plot "Grows seeds at breakneck speeds." : Construction: 10 Grass, 12 Manure, 4 Stones : Research Needed: 500 : Crop Growth Time: 3min 42s Food and Fire Cooking Crock Pot With a Crock Pot, one can cook four items into one "super food"! All food items can be used with the Crock Pot and some non-food items used mostly as fillers. Requesting help with recipes. Keep track of your ingredients and the outcome, then add any new ones to the 'cookbook' below. Recipes for these are somewhat unknown. The player is encouraged to experiment and discover these. *Grass + Grass + Seeds + Seeds = Wet Goop (Restores 1 Hunger, 5 Health) *Grass + Grass + Grass + Seeds = Wet Goop '''(Restores 1 Hunger, 5 Health) *Berry + Berry + Berry + Berry = '''Fruit Medley (Restores 20 Hunger, 19 Health) *Braised Eggplant + Braised Eggplant + Roasted Berry + Prepared Dragonfruit = Dragon Pie (Restores over 70 Hunger, possible other recipes) *Frog Leg + Frog Leg + Honey + Honey = Froggle Bunwich (Restores about 60 Hunger, possible other recipes) *Fish + Fish + Twig + Twig = Fishsticks (Restores about 30 Hunger, possible other recipes) *Berry + Berry + Corn + Carrot = Ratatouille (Restores 30 Hunger) *Carrot + Carrot + Carrot + Carrot = Ratatouille (Restores 30 Hunger, 4 carrots Restores 40 Hunger, so is not a good recepie to be done) *Morsel(uncooked) + Grass + Honey + Honeycomb = Meaty Stew (Restores 30 Hunger, 5 Health) *Berry + Berry + Morsel (uncooked) + Seeds = Meaty Stew (Restores 35 Hunger) *Rocks + Rocks + Rocks + Rocks = Wet Goop *Tallbird Egg +Tallbird Egg +Tallbird Egg +Tallbird Egg = Wet Goop (The tallbird eggs already give the player 80 research points, changing them into Wet goop makes them useless to the research machine by comparison. Be careful when choosing this recipe, it does not give back its worth) *Eggplant + Carrot + Carrot + Morsel = Stuffed Eggplant '''(restores 71) *Eggplant + Carrot + Carrot + Roasted berries = '''Stuffed Eggplant *Twig + Monster Meat x 3 = Kabobs '''(restores 59) *Meat + Twig + Corn + Carrot = '''Kabobs *Meat / Morsel / Monster Meat + ???? + ???? + ???? = Meaty Stew (Restores between 18 and 80) *Meat + Meat + Meat + Meat = Meaty Stew (Restores 80 Hunger) *Morsel + Morsel + Morsel + Morsel = Meaty Stew (Restores 45 Hunger) *Monster Meat + Acorn + Acorn + Acorn = Meaty Stew (Restores 18 Hunger) *Tallbird Egg + Tallbird Egg + Meat + Meat = Bacon and Eggs *Frog Legs + Frog Legs + Frog Legs + Frog Legs = Froggy Sandwitch *Meat + Meat + Honey + Honey = Honeyed Ham Category:Food Category:Featured_Article